


Happy

by AllMyCrushesAreDead



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I have unhealthy writing methods, I'm sorry for hurting my boi, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Insecure Morality | Patton Sanders, Morality | Patton Sanders Angst, Morality | Patton Sanders Needs a Hug, Morality | Patton Sanders-centric, Patton is not okay, Patton is not okay but the others don't know, Suicidal Thoughts, They're mentioned for a couple lines and then it's back to Patton, other sides mentioned, totally not a vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24059710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllMyCrushesAreDead/pseuds/AllMyCrushesAreDead
Summary: Or, Patton Is Everything But Happy, But The Others Don't Know That Yet
Comments: 18
Kudos: 115





	Happy

**Author's Note:**

> Warning!!!  
> PLEASE read the tags! There is some triggering content in this fic!!  
> Anyways, I had the urge to write more angst, this time involving our soft boi Patton. The response I got with my last fic was AMAZING, so I finally got the courage to post some more of my work! I don't like this one as much as Broadway Here I Come, but it turned out alright! Anyways, enough of my blabbing, enjoy the story!  
> Love ya! ♡♡♡

Patton was happy.

He was the essence of every good thing that Thomas stood for; his sense of right and wrong, his childlike energy, his dad-like caring instinct, his love for children, animals, and puns, his desire for companionship and friendship.

Patton was happy.

At least, that’s what was expected of him. To face every challenge with a smile, and to come out of it without a dent in that perfect composure.

Patton was happy.

It was hard sometimes.

Patton was happy.

It was hard when no one else was able to see a light at the end of the tunnel. Their fears and oppressive thoughts traveled into Patton, multiplying and casting yet another dark blot on his optimistic light.

Patton was happy.

It was hard when the others acted almost as if he wasn’t there.

Patton was happy.

When Roman was too busy inventing new ideas to stop and thank him for the food, or even just to say hi, or give a hug.

Patton was happy.

When Virgil was too worried about upcoming events to see beyond the scenarios in his mind to realize that Patton was still there.

Patton was happy.

When Logan didn’t leave time to interact with the impractical side, lest he take precious time out of his ever-busy schedule.

Patton was happy.

When Janus was too busy trying to rein in all the dark parts of Thomas’ mind to realize that Patton, too, was battling his demons.

Patton was happy.

When Remus was too busy terrorizing Roman to spend time with Patton, no matter how disturbing his company could be at times.

Patton was happy.

Even when he cried himself to sleep at night, muffling his broken sobs in a pillow.

Patton was happy.

Even when he was haunted with doubts of his worth.

Patton was happy.

Even when he had thoughts of ending it all.

Patton was happy.

Even during those late-night meetings with his razor in the bathroom.

Patton was happy.

Even as he neglected himself to help the others.

Patton was happy.

Even as he stocked up pills for the day when he would finally find the courage to follow through with his thoughts.

Patton was happy.

Because he couldn’t be a burden to the others.

Patton was happy.

So the others wouldn’t question him, and they never questioned him because

Patton was happy.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this Patton angst! Yell at me in the comments if there's a mistake and feel free to comment and leave kudos if that's your thing! Stay safe and stay cool! Love ya! ♡♡♡  
> \- Gabby ♡


End file.
